


Hit By the Love Beam

by sapphirekirby



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Fluff, chilling and watching movies indoors, cookiedroid has the knowledge of google, cookiedroid works for google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirekirby/pseuds/sapphirekirby
Summary: "If the world around you has suddenly become brighter, there's an unusual, but pleasant sensation in your stomach, and your cheeks can't stop blushing, chances are that her Heart Beam has got you!"-Pink Choco Cookie's descriptionCookiedroid doesn't know what love is despite having endless information at their fingertips. It takes one cookie to help them figure out what love means.
Kudos: 1





	Hit By the Love Beam

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is supposed to be a very late Valentine's Day fanfic. So enjoy!

What is love? You obviously know it's a feeling, but you haven't felt it before. You are more straightforward and sophisticated than others, so love is an afterthought. It’s incredibly odd since you have endless knowledge at your disposal, but you can’t understand why this is something you can’t explain.

For some reason, a part of you is screaming that love is something you can experience. But of course you don’t know. You could always consult Pink Choco or Cotton Candy, but that could only get you so far. Considering you have a very busy schedule and limited time off from work.

Today you finally got a day off from your job and you don’t know how to spend it. Then you realize you could go see Pink Choco or Cotton Candy and ask them about love and romance. But this could possibly go wrong, which could result in you embarrassing yourself.

Opening the door of your house, Pink Choco is in the doorway, staring at you with her heart blaster pointed straight at you. You step back a little, startled as to why she was here. “In the name of love!” She yelled as loud as she could, her voice notably more hoarse than you last remembered. Pink Choco shot you with her love beam, it didn't hurt but you feel strange. Very strange. The cloudy sky that was dark and gloomy was seemingly brighter compared to just a few seconds ago. In fact, everything appeared to be brighter than before.

"Wh-what did you do…?" Whatever she did is making you feel weird. Wait a minute, it's Valentine's Day, so is this customary for her on Valentine's Day? It's seemingly fitting, considering she's all about love and friendship.

She backed away a little before stating "It's my love virus!" You put your face into your hands, not knowing what to do. This feels odd, but also… pleasant? What in the world does this love virus do, other than things somehow looking brighter? Maybe this feels strange because you haven't felt this before? You did only come here less than a year ago, after Valentine's Day. You put your hands down and look at her whilst she stares at you with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"D-did I upset you?" You feel like you ate a ton of cotton candy because a sugary sweet feeling is emanating from your torso. Man, why do you feel like you might be burning up?

"The last time I saw you, you seemed to be concerned about something. Is there any chance that you'd like to talk about it? I'm pretty lonely."

"Wh-why all this though?" You have had to put up with the antics of the other cookies, but not like this. Seems like this was planned very specifically for today.

“I do this every year on Valentine’s Day. My mission is that of love.” Love. One of the things you don’t understand. Did… did you just see a glimmer in her eyes? This love virus is doing things to you. It's entirely possible this virus is doing things to mess with you.

"I… uhm… I…" You're at a loss of words. "I don't know what love is…" Pink Choco was not surprised at all. In fact, she understood that quite well.

"Don't worry Cookiedroid, various cookies have stated that they don't know what love is. Even I had trouble figuring out what it was." You sighed. She took a few steps back as if she was going to go home or to the next house. You took this time to close the door behind you since you were thinking of going out on your day off from work.

“I have a day off from work. Do you know some places I could go to today?” Because you’re usually so busy, you don’t really go out all that often.

“You don’t have to go out if you don’t want to. You can stay in if you want to and watch movies or do something else." Sounds like a good idea, considering it's rather chilly outside. You think about it, that’s okay with you.

“Do you… want to watch movies with me?”

“Sure!” Her voice got unnaturally quiet and high pitched. You opened the door to your house after pointlessly closing it, and had Pink Choco go in before you did, then you closed the door behind you.

“So… what would you like to watch? I can look some up and let you choose which one.” You take out some titles from your storage and set them down carefully in front of her.

“How about this one?” She picks up one of the dvd cases. It’s one that you haven’t seen because take a wild guess as to why. You take it and play the movie. You and Pink Choco cuddled up together as you watched the film. You think to yourself, maybe this is what love is.

Whatever the love virus is doing is still odd, though.


End file.
